Link In Space
One day Link sets off from Hyrule Catle to go back to Kokiri Village for a holiday. In Hyrule Field Link sees a flash of white light and he is instantly knocked out. You soon see Ganon on his horse gallop past. The camera focuses on Ganon and he smirks as he rides away. When Link wakes up he looks around and all he can see is stars and realises... He's in space! He then looks out into the distance for a few seconds and notices a shooting star flying towards him. He tries to run but he can't move. Right before the star hits him a blue barrier appears in front of him and the Star rebounds off it. A calm voice then tells him "You'll be safe for now." A ghost-like figure appears in front of Link... and it looks like Princess Zelda! Link starts panicking and the figure tells him "I am not actually the princess, I am just an image trying to communicate with you." as Link starts to calm down he starts to drop slowly through space and he lands on a grassy planet. The Zelda figure then flies over to another planet. "Why don't you try and get across." It says. Then, the screen turns black and the logo pops up. That was the intro! Tutorial/ Beginning After you create a profile you see that first bit, but as an actual cutscene. You start where you saw the logo. A bridge appears in between the two planets, but with some gaps in it. "Oops, there's cracks in the bridge, my Star Power must be low." The ghost looks frustrated. "... Do know how to move and auto-jump?" Link looks confused. "I guess you forgot. You move with the Nunchuk and auto-jump when you come across a jumpable gap." Once you cross the bridge the planet you are currently on starts to move. "Relax, I need to talk to you anyway. Yesterday a young boy came across this small planet, which, at the time, was quite big and lively, and put a curse on it... now it is this tiny patch of grass... There's nothing here except for the Star Portal on the bottom of the planet." Link then shows the figure that he wants to see the Star Portal. "It's dangerous in their! There are a bunch of beasts taking over Star Land... Hey, I have an idea! I can transform into a sword for you to hold! Okay, stand back." The figure then started to shrink and turn grey. But shadows smacked the ghost all over. It fell back and turned into a young-looking star. "Fine, now you know my true identity. Those things are Shadow Ghouls they stop us Destiny Stars from transforming. I guess we'll have to go in without a sword..." IMPORTANT NOTE: YOU PLAY AS TOON LINK IN THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1: It's an Illusion The first area is upon you! The start on a small square near another. On the second square is the Illusion Sword and 10 Rupees! "Hey, kid, that's the Illusion Sword! Now you can do light damage to opponents! Here, let me create a bridge to the next area." You see a bridge starting to form with a few Small Green Gels on it. "Kiddo, you can practice your sword skills on those Gels! What is your name anyway?" This question is multi-choice, but it does matter what you choose, you'll still be called Link. *Superman *Link *Ganondork *Beetle If you choose Superman "Really?! You're Superman?! Can I get your autograph?! Wait, you're laughing, you're not Superman, tell me the truth, who are you?" (It takes you back to the multi-choice question, but without Superman.) If you choose Link I thought so! Let's go conquer that bridge! If you choose Ganondork GANONDORK!!!!! You're Link's nemesis! Or is it Ganondorf... Wait, you're cheekishly smiling... You're not Ganondork, or Ganondorf, which ever one it is! Seriously, who are you?! (It takes you back to the multi-choice question, but without Ganondork.) If you choose Beetle You're Beetle, the lazy shop owner?! Wait, you're snickering, you're not Beetle! Who are you?! (It takes you back to the multi-choice question, but without Beetle.) To Be Continued... DO NOT EDIT... But You Can Add A Picture. Category:CrazieDave's Creations Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Adventure Category:New characters Category:Action Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:3D Games